


Boo Boos

by Rinkafic



Series: John Loves Cam [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bar fight!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boo Boos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnneRuane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneRuane/gifts).



Cam was flattened at the door by a barstool to the face. When the world stopped spinning, he pushed himself up to his elbows and stared for a moment at the chaos within Mike’s Dugout. He was dragged to his feet, but before he could thank the guy for the assist, he was punched in the stomach. 

“Okay! That does it!” he barked, and threw himself into the fight. 

He found John by the simple expedient of being hurled over the bar and landing on him. Stunned, he lay there limply, squashing his friend as he tried to catch his breath.

“Mitchell, get off me! I can’t breathe!” John pushed at his shoulder and hip, trying to dislodge him. 

Rolling to one side, Cam gasped as he landed on a piece of broken glass. Reaching around, he pulled the edge that was sticking out of his t-shirt and tossed it away. “What the hell, man? What started this?” 

Sheppard ducked as a pilsner glass came flying over the bar, hit the wall of sports photos and shattered, raining broken glass and beer on them. “Some guys were picking on Zelenka.”

“And...?” Cam went up onto his knees and peered over the edge of the bar before ducking back down.

“They started shoving him around.”

“I see.” It was easy enough to guess what had followed. Further conversation was interrupted by a burly guy in a football jersey reaching over the edge of the bar and hauling John up and over by the shoulders. One moment, John was there, the next, Cam was alone on the floor behind the trashed bar. “Well, shit,” he mumbled. He climbed back over the bar and threw himself on top of the three guys holding John and taking turns beating on him. 

The rest of the fight became a blur, a series of rolls, hits, and kicks as Cam tried to keep sight of Sheppard. He did come across Zelenka in a corner, gleefully whacking people with a metal serving tray. He grabbed the scientist and dragged him over to a booth by the wall, shoving him onto the bench seat. He pointed a warning finger at Radek’s nose. “Stay there! I mean it, Zelenka!” Then he set off back through the writing mass of fighting people to find John.

The police arrived around the same time Cam found his friend on the floor near the center of the bar. Sheppard was seemingly oblivious to the feet landing on parts of his body. Shoving people aside as the police started blowing whistles and the fighting slowed to an occasional punch here and there, Cam went to one knee and cupped Sheppard’s chin, forcing him to look at him. “Do you need a hospital?” he demanded.

“Nah,” Sheppard replied, using Cam for balance as he tried to sit up and toppled sideways.

Rolling his eyes, Cam hauled Sheppard up over his shoulder. He went towards the wall where he’d left Zelenka and saw that the Czech had been joined by Bill Lee, both were looking a little frazzled and disheveled. He tossed his head towards the door and waited until the scientists scrambled out of the booth to follow him to the exit. 

He was stopped by the police at the door, but he blustered his way through with his military ID, telling the overwhelmed cops that he’d see that Sheppard was handled by the MPs. He vouched for the pair of scientists and soon was making his way across the parking lot with an unconscious Colonel slung over his back. Zelenka and Lee thanked him and took off together into the dark. 

Awkwardly arranging Sheppard in the passenger seat, he was concerned to see that his friend had blood dripping from his nose, a gash over his eye and from his ear. After a moment’s debate, he got in the car and headed for The Mountain. 

Sheppard was conscious by the time they pulled up to the security gate, and complaining enough about being there by the time they reached the parking lot that Cam was reassured that his friend didn’t need to go to the ER. They got a few odd looks as they made their way to the infirmary, Sheppard leaning heavily on him for support as he limped along, holding one hand curled against his belly as he hunched in pain.

Clucking her tongue at the sight of them, Carolyn Lam hurried over to assess John’s condition. “What the heck happened to you?”

“We went to a fight and a bar broke out,” Cam grinned, though it made his cheek hurt. He had not made it through the fight completely unscathed himself. The doctor rolled her eyes at his attempt at humor and pointed him to a chair. A nurse came over and started cleaning up the cuts on his face and neck. She tugged a few pieces of glass out, dropping them into a small tin pan she held. 

After a thorough exam and tending John’s injuries, including a fractured wrist and three cracked ribs, Lam decreed that they were a pair of neanderthals, but that John could leave if someone else could drive him home. Since John’s car was still in the lot at Mike’s Dugout, Cam volunteered.

“I hate taking these,” John complained, shaking the bottle of pain medication Lam had given him. “They make me stupid.”

“...er,” Cam added.

“Ha, ha.”

“Your place or mine? I’m not leaving you alone if you’re stoned and stupid.”

John looked as if he were about to protest, but then he closed his eyes and mumbled “Yours.” Then he leaned against the window and slept the rest of the way to Cam’s apartment. 

When they got inside, John stumbled sleepily towards the couch, but Cam grasped his arms and steered him towards the bedroom. “I’ll take the couch,” he told John.

“I don’t want to take your bed.”

“Shut up, you’ll be a wreck if you try to sleep on that lumpy old thing.” 

John went and used the bathroom and shuffled to the bedroom. After taking some Tylenol and cleaning up, Cam went in sat on the edge of the bed beside John as he set the alarm for John’s next dose of antibiotics and pain meds. Lam had been concerned about the dirty shards of glass she had pulled out of the various cuts. She had wanted to keep him in the infirmary, but John had insisted on leaving.

As he started to stand, John suddenly reached out and grasped his wrist. “Don’t go, there’s room enough here.”

Cam gulped. This was risky, very risky. He wanted nothing more than to curl up around John and hold him, but that was a line he had not dared to cross in all the time he had known him. He valued John’s friendship too much to make a move on him that might be rebuffed. He couldn’t take it if John was disgusted and pushed him away because of his attraction. 

“I don’t know...”

John’s voice was slurred from the pain meds as he said, “Might be the closest I’m gonna get to your bed. Please?”

“John?” Cam whispered as Sheppard continued to hold his wrist and stare up at him. 

Releasing Cam’s wrist, John yawned. “Jus’ sleep. Too banged up to do anything.”

“Okay, yeah.” Standing up, Cam circled the bed and carefully stretched out beside John. His mind racing with possibilities, it took a long time for him to fall asleep.

When the alarm went off, Cam jolted awake, disconcerted by the warm, heavy weight holding him to the mattress. John had moved in his sleep and was pressed against him, the arm with the brace was propped on Cam’s chest and John had one leg thrown over both of Cam’s thighs. His chin was tucked into the curve of Cam’s neck and he was breathing hotly against Cam’s throat.

“Sheppard, time for meds,” he said, giving John a light shake. 

“Huh? Oh. ‘k.” 

Turning on the light on the stand on his side of the bed, Cam slid out and went over to the dresser where they had left the medicines. Finding the pills John needed to take, he got water from the bathroom and brought it to him.

John wouldn’t meet his eyes as he took the pills and water. “Sorry about... that,” he mumbled, tilting his head towards the rumpled bed sheets behind him. 

“Me too.” When John looked up in surprise, Cam added, “I wish you weren’t too broken to act on it.”

After a few moments, John began to laugh. “We’re idiots, aren’t we?”

“I believe Lam called us neanderthals.”

“A pair of gay neanderthals?” John asked, looking up at him as he put it out there.

It was Cam’s turn to laugh, partially in amusement, partially in relief. “Yeah, seems that way.” He bent and gave John a very light kiss on the lips, and pulled back wincing as the contact irritated his split lip. He went back to his side of the bed. “We are really too broken to do anything. Go back to sleep, we’ll talk in the morning. I’ve got you prisoner in my cave now.”

John tried to get back into the same position he had been in when they woke. Cam held one arm up as John snuggled against him. Mindful of the cracked ribs, he kept his arm up around John’s shoulders. “This kinda sucks,” John said as Cam was drifting off to sleep.

“Nah, I think we’ll look back on this and laugh one day,” Cam said, rubbing John’s shoulder lightly with the side of his thumb. 

And they did.

 

The End


End file.
